


Bunny girl

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prisoner of darkness [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bunny Girl, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: What if in cui Teach è riuscito a piegare ai suoi voleri Ace senza venire scoperto.Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)[One Piece] Male/Male| Furry; transformation; genderswap; bunny; non-con.
Relationships: Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Prisoner of darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031648
Kudos: 3





	Bunny girl

Bunny girl

Ace si lasciò ricadere sul letto con un gemito e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Oggi è stata davvero pesante. Non vedevo l’ora di potermi riposare > pensò.

Sentì bussare alla sua porta ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Comandante!” sentì tuonare una voce allegra. Trattenne un sospiro e roteò gli occhi.

“Teach, volevi qualcosa?” domandò.

Barbanera ridacchiò. “Signore, ho una notizia bellissima. Ho ricevuto due biglietti per una festa, pensavo volesse venirci”.

Ace socchiuse gli occhi.

< Di solito preferisco imbucarmi alle feste e sono veramente troppo stanco. Però significherebbe mangiare a scrocco e non dover fare rapporto a Marco ancora per un po’ > pensò. “A che ora dovrei farmi trovare pronto?” domandò.

“Comandante, vi lascio qui il completo che mi hanno detto di farvi indossare. Partiamo appena fa buio, se vi va bene” rispose Barbanera.

Ace sbadigliò.

“Affare fatto”.

***

“Non mi avevi detto che era in un locale chiuso pieno di belle donne” disse Ace, giocherellando con i polsi del suo completo.

Teach indossava uno smoking di una taglia molto più grande e dal tessuto sbiadito.

“Allora, siete eccitato?” domandò.

Ace ghignò.

“Decisamente. Spero di trovarne una per cui valga la pena disfarsi dei pantaloni” rispose, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Raggiunsero l’ingresso di una villa illuminata da dei riflettori e Ace si guardò intorno meravigliato.

< Questo posto è enorme e sicuramente per ricconi. Potrei sgraffignarmi qualcosa > si disse.

Teach diede i due biglietti al receptionist. Questo li lesse e assottigliò gli occhi, voltandosi verso Ace. Suonò una campanella a e si presentò un cameriere.

“Sembra ci sia stato un errore. Abbiamo dimenticato di fornirle anche il cappello. Vorrebbe seguirmi?” domandò quest’ultimo al giovane.

Ace infilò le mani nelle tasche e sporse il bacino in fuori.

“ _Umphf_ , va bene” borbottò. < Il divertimento dovrà attendere, ma come minimo gli svuoto il bagno dalle saponette > si disse.

Seguì il cameriere fino al bagno e qui notò che vi erano trucchi, pennelli e accessori per conigliette abbandonati in giro.

“Avete sbagliato bagno” disse, mentre l’altro gli chiudeva la porta alle spalle.

Ace si voltò di scatto, mentre i suoi muscoli divenivano tesi e il cameriere gli spruzzò un profumo in faccia. Ace tossì, mentre l’altro continuava a spruzzare. Svuotò per metà la bottiglietta rosa che teneva tra le mani, coperte dai guanti candidi.

Ace scosse il capo, stordito. L’odore era strano, aveva qualcosa di floreale simile alla lavanda, ma più forte. Le sue narici bruciavano e si ritrovò a boccheggiare, si massaggiò la gola mentre veniva sopraffatto dall’essenza. Girò su se stesso, disorientato. Raggiunse a fatica un lavandino e vi ricadde di sopra, fu colto da diversi capogiri, mentre gli sembrava che la stanza vorticasse su se stessa.

“Cosa c’era in quel… profumo?” esalò. Un sorriso piegò le sue labbra contro la sua volontà, mentre si massaggiava la testa.

Teneva gli occhi chiusi e le orecchie gli ronzavano.

La sua figura, riflesso nello specchio, iniziò a cambiare. Il suo fisico si fece più minuto, mentre anche i suoi vestiti si restringevano. La stoffa divenne un tessuto più lucido, satinato. I pantaloni divennero aderenti alle sue gambe e divennero di poliestere, fondendosi con la giacca.

Ace dimagrì vistosamente, ma i suoi fianchi si fecero più larghi.

“Cosa mi sta succedendo?” pigolò Ace, sentendo un formicolio invadere tutto il suo corpo. Le sue gambe, ora lasciate scoperte, si ricoprirono di collante aderenti.

Il cameriere lo guardo arrivare a terra, ansimando affaticato.

Ace strillò, mentre la sua intimità scompariva, lasciando il posto ad un inguine femminile. Della camicia erano rimasti soltanto i polsini bianchi.

Il corpo di Ace divenne più morbido, femminile, mentre le crescevano due morbidi seni che rimbalzarono davanti a lui. Si sentì soffocare e cercò di liberarsi dal colletto con papillon.

“Cosa diamine mi sta facendo?” domandò Ace. La sua voce era soffocata, mentre si toccava il seno voluminoso con le lacrime agli occhi. Delle morbide orecchie da coniglio dalla peluria rosa gli crebbero sulla testa.

I suoi capelli erano diventati lunghi, luminosi e voluminosi.

“Mi sto trasformando in una coniglietta?” gemette il pirata, vedendo una codina rosa da coniglio che usciva da un buco del costume all’altezza dei suoi glutei sodi.

Il cameriere ridacchiò.

Ace avvertì delle vampate di eccitazione stravolgerlo. Iniziò a guardare con sguardo sensuale il cameriere che rise.

Ace teneva gli occhi socchiusi, erano liquidi e con le pupille dilatate.

Il cameriere guardò la giovane a gattoni davanti a lui.

< Oh, trasuda sessualità dalla testa ai piedi. Un vero peccato abbia già un padrone che la voglia consegnata come merce, l’avrei tenuta volentieri qui per rendere felici i clienti > pensò, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano di desiderio carnale. Si slacciò i pantaloni e si abbassò i boxer.

“Vieni qui” soffiò, vedendola strisciare verso di lui. < Lascerò che la tua bocca da coniglietta faccia tutto il lavoro. Dobbiamo vedere se hai ancora un po’ di coscienza e rischi di ritrasformarti, o se tutto è andato a buon fine > pensò.

***

Il cameriere accarezzò la testa di Ace e gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Non durerai a lungo se continui a tenere questo ritmo. Anche se sei proprio una coniglietta obbediente”.

Ace annuì, non smettendo di avere un sorriso sul volto. Aveva le labbra arrossate e screpolate.

< Non si ritrasformerà, ormai è completamente in balia dei suoi nuovi istinti. Non vorrà neanche tornare indietro, non ha resistito dall’abbracciare la sua nuova vita. Evidentemente non aveva una volontà forte come sembrava > pensò il cameriere.

Ace camminava ondeggiando, era eccitata e sentiva di essere prossima ad un orgasmo. Le sue unghie, coperte da uno smalto rosso fuoco, riflettevano la luce dei grandi lampadari.

“Sai, il tuo amico ci teneva tanto a vederti così. Ti adorerà” disse il cameriere, accarezzandole le orecchie da coniglio.

Ace socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio orientale, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia. Il cameriere le mise un rossetto rosa lucido. Si mossero tra i tavoli dove si trovavano diverse ragazze coniglio che strillavano eccitate, alcune a gattoni sul tavolo per farsi sculacciare.

Ace si muoveva in maniera elegante nonostante indossasse delle scarpe dal tacco vertiginoso.

Il cameriere l’accompagnò fino ad una porta, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Teach lo guardò entrare con sguardo predatorio. “Amico, non mi aspettavo un così bel risultato nemmeno nei miei sogni più sfrenati” sussurrò. Era seduto a gambe larghe sul divano e lasciò che la giovane si avvicinasse, tremando eccitata, con le gote rosse. L’afferrò per i fianchi con desiderio, tirandola verso di s* e le palpeggiò il sedere con malagrazia.

Ace si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito.

“Hanno fatto esattamente quello che mi hanno promesso. Sembrate una dea, Capitano” soffiò Teach, con una punta di ironia, accarezzandole il viso. Guardò il trucco che le illuminava il viso, mentre con l’altra mano le accarezzava il corpo sinuoso, a clessidra. < Ho desiderato questo così a lungo! > pensò.

“Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto, una vera bomba” mormorò. Se la fece sedere in grembo, la sua figura era titanica rispetto a quella della coniglietta. “Passeremo la prima di molte belle serate. Ho già un nascondiglio dove portarti” disse, accarezzandole i fianchi e il sedere. Ai movimenti delle gambe di lui, i fluenti capelli scuri di lei ed i grandi seni rimbalzavano.

Ace s’irrigidì, sentendo l’eccitazione dell’uomo crescere e indurirsi sotto di lei. Nuove ondate di desiderio la invasero e si ritrovò a gorgogliare, strusciandosi, mentre l’altro continuava ad accarezzarla.

Teach si concentrò sui glutei morbidi di lei. Sentiva il proprio corpo bollente.

Ace aprì la bocca per parlare, ma le uscì, con una vocetta femminile: “Vi state divertendo?”. Aveva un tono sexy e scandì le parole con le labbra socchiuse. Si sentiva bagnata e stravolta dalle sensazioni.

“Mi sto divertendo, ma apprezzerò di più quando potrò sentire quanto sei calda. Ti voglio” disse Teach.

Gli occhi di Ace divennero grandi e spenti, meccanicamente gli accarezzò le labbra.

“Io vi desidero” esalò.

Teach la fece alzare e si sfilò i pantaloni, spogliandosi rapidamente. I peli sudati sul suo corpo erano tutti ritti e la sua pelle esalava un olezzo maleodorante.

La coniglietta ondeggiava i fianchi, il suo corpo vibrava impaziente.

Teach le abbassò i collant e le sfilò il vestito, vedendo che era già umida. Accarezzò il corpo nudo di lei, la sua pelle morbida, se la fece salire di sopra.

Ace lasciò che la penetrasse, cercò di venirgli incontro, ma il membro era sproporzionato rispetto a lei. Si sforzò, Teach gridò sentendola calda e umida.

< Mi sento in paradiso. Voglio andare sempre più in profondità > pensò.

“Oooh! Come sei ‘buono’!” gridò, tra dei gemiti osceni e rochi.

Ace si sentì schiacciato da lui, per quanto allargasse le gambe non riusciva ad avvolgergli i fianchi. Iniziò a sanguinare, mentre Teach la forzava per possederla più a fonda.

I seni della giovane ondeggiavano e rimbalzavano, mentre il sudore le scivolava lungo il corpo. Teach la guardava tendersi sopra di lui e la muoveva su e giù con le spinte del suo bacino.

“Salta, coniglietta, salta” ringhiò.

Il corpo della giovane si muoveva meccanicamente, seguendo gl’incitamenti dell’altro.

“Ooooh, non durerò a lungo… Sei così perfetta, bella! Sei una puttana perfetta, Comandante. Su, da brava mia coniglietta, salta!” grugniva Barbanera. Sbavava copiosamente e la saliva gli colava sulla barba.

I grugniti di lui coprivano i bassi gemiti di lei.

Teach venne dentro di lei, strappandole un grido soffocato.

Barbanera la sollevò di scatto, facendo in modo di uscire da lei e se la sbatté contro il petto, facendola mugolare piano.

“Merda, è stato fantastico. A saperlo avrei pagato anche il doppio” biascicò. Inghiottì a vuoto, il suo alito sapeva di alcool e ciliegie.

“ _Mmmmh_ …” mugolava piano lei. Aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo diverse volte e il suo corpo si abbandonò esausto contro quello dell’altro.

“Come ti è sembrato?” chiese lui, accarezzandole i capelli con foga, fino a tirarglieli.

“Siete uno stallone” sospirò piano lei. Le sue orecchie si erano afflosciate.

Teach si lasciò sfuggire una lunga risata. < Neanche quell’idiota di Barbabianca potrà mai immaginare dove diamine sei finito > pensò.


End file.
